Time For Answers
by KPRS4ever
Summary: The sequel to my last story, Time for the Truth: Marinette and Adrien are a couple at last! Much to both their surprise, Gabriel invites the two of them for dinner, which turns from nice hellos to complete disaster. Marinette and Adrien didn't expect to discover a few other secrets that night that Gabriel has been keeping hidden from not just his own son, but the entire world.
1. The Invitation of the Ages

**READ TIME FOR THE TRUTH AND WATCH ALL OF SEASON 2 BEFORE READING THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Invitation of the Ages**

"Okay, so I guess you're all wondering why I brought you here." Marinette said.

"Yeah. Spill girl." Alya replied. In front of Marinette sat Alya, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, and Alix. Marinette called them all to her house to spill the news about her and Adrien becoming a couple. She knew for sure there would be a whole ton of screaming and jumping for absolute joy. It's something they've been waiting for Marinette to accomplish for ages now.

It's been two weeks since Marinette and Adrien's date on top of the Eiffel Tower and since the fight with Couverture. They've had some time to recover, and some time to go on a few dates. They have already broken the news to both Marinette's parents and Adrien's father. Tom and Sabine were so happy to hear the news. Adrien hasn't told Marinette about how his dad feels about the whole situation. Now it was time to tell their friends the news.

They wanted to keep it quiet for a bit after everything that happened before. Marinette didn't even tell Alya when she was with her in the hospital that day. She wasn't clear on the status of her and Adrien's relationship at that point which is why Marinette didn't say anything. Now, that it was official, it was time to tell everyone.

"Now, the reason I called you over is because-"

"You made us macaroons?" Mylene asked.

"To talk about our deepest fears?" Juleka asked in her normal quiet voice.

"Scrapbooking?!" Rose exclaimed. Everyone glanced over at her. "What? Scrapbooking's fun..." She said as she shrugged.

"Girl, just tell us." Alya told her. Everyone had their eyes locked on Marinette, waiting, kind of impatiently, for her to tell everyone what happened. Marinette took a breath in and out, preparing herself for the shrieks.

"Okay, well, I cannot believe I am finally saying this, but I've moved on from Adrien and am going to live in the Alps." Marinette told them.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

"Ha! Just kidding!" She said before seeing her friends were scowling at her. Marinette stopped herself, looking down at the ground for a second, finding it hard to believe she was about to say these few words. She brought her head up confidently. "Adrien and I are together!" She said with a smile and her arms spread out wide. Everyone was speechless for a bit. Suddenly, everyone started laughing. Marinette's eyes widened. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Marinette but...you can't even form a single word around him." Alya explained to her.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to believe, you know." Alix added.

"It's so cute to see you dreaming that hard about it though!" Rose said as she put her hands together, taking all of this in.

"Guys, I'm serious! We really are a couple now! I can prove it." She said, pointing at them proudly.

"Really? How?" Mylene asked crossing her arms with a smile.

"Just so you know, Adrien wanting to be your partner for this week's science project doesn't count." Alya said with a slight chuckle.

"You really want proof?" Marinette said as she got her cell out of her pocket. "I got proof for you! Let me just call him and then you'll see tha-" Marinette began to say until she was silenced by a knock. Everyone turned their heads to the hatch in the floor. "Who is it?"

"Uh, it's Adrien, Marinette. Your parents let me up. Can I come in?" Adrien said from underneath the door. All the girls' mouths were gaped open. They slowly turned their heads to Marinette, finding it hard to comprehend that Adrien, out of all people, was at the door to Marinette's room. Marinette looked at them with an "I told you so." look on her face.

"Hey, he might um, just be here to ask for help with the science project. This might not mean that he-" Alix shrugged before being interrupted.

"Yeah! Come on in!" Marinette said smugly to him while her eyes were still locked on the girls. The door opened to reveal Adrien in his normal everyday outfit. He began to walk in until being stopped in his tracks, not expecting everyone else to be there.

"Oh, hey guys." He said to the girls with a small wave.

"Hiiiii Adrieeeennn." The girls said before giggling. Adrien had a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Being in a room with 6 girls is not how Adrien thought his day would start. Still, he wasn't about to complain now. Having a ton of girls in a room with him was every boy's dream. He began to walk over to Marinette. Marinette turned her head and gazed at Adrien with a smile.

"Hi." She said as she giggled quietly.

"Hey." Adrien said before beginning to reach his arms out to hug her. He hesitated, realizing that Marinette's friends were staring at him. He retreated, bringing his arms back to his side. Adrien began rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, it's nice to see you, Marinette." He told her as he reached his hand out for a handshake. Marinette chuckled, looking at his free hand.

"Adrien? Um...they know." Marinette said.

"They do? Wait...do they know about you know what?" Adrien put his hand back at his side "Or…'you know what'?" Adrien asked, using air quotes before turning his head to look at them. He was desperately hoping she didn't tell them about their secret identities, even though he knew in his right mind that she would never tell.

"Oh my goodness I can sense the love between you two! It's true! They are together!" Rose exclaimed as she got on her feet and jumped in place.

"Ohhh, that 'you know what'." Adrien said with relief.

"I still have my doubts. He could think we know about the...uh….science project?" Alix said, still doubting that they are dating now.

"...they really don't believe you?" Adrien asked Marinette as he pointed at them. Marinette shook her head and rolling her eyes. He raised his eyebrows, grinned, and reached his arms out once again to her. He pulled Marinette into a hug before gently kissing her head. Marinette blushed from the feeling of his touch. The girls stared at the two in disbelief.

"Oh...my gosh...it's true...I...I just…" Alya stuttered.

"Adrien, cover your ears." Marinette said to him before covering her own.

"Wha-? Why do I have to-" Adrien said before his eardrums were pierced by shrieking. He let go of Marinette and quickly covered his ears while his face winced in pain. The girls started jumping and cheering. Marinette's parents were suddenly heard downstairs.

"Honey?! Did you just tell your friends what I think you told them?!" Marinette's mom asked loudly as she heard dogs beginning to howl outside.

"Yes, Mom!" Marinette screamed, trying to be louder than her ecstatic friends. They began to calm down, slightly out of breath. Their smiles were as beaming as ever.

"Marinette I am so happy for you!" Alya said to Marinette before turning to Adrien. "Now...Adrien. Listen close. If you hurt her…" Alya began to say to a terrified looking Adrien.

"I uh...get a world of hurt?" Adrien asked hesitantly. Marinette put her hands on Adrien's shoulders.

"Alya, you really think Adrien out of all people would hurt me? I mean look at him! He's great!" Marinette said as Adrien smiled at her. "I mean, sure, he tried to hurt me when he was akumatized but he's sweet and funny and handsome and flawless and-" Marinette suddenly realized she was babbling on about how perfect Adrien is. She slapped herself in the face, coming back into reality. She let go of Adrien.

"Haha...sorry." Marinette gave him a guilty smile. Adrien looked at Alya.

"Does she do this often?" Adrien asked amused.

"You'll get used to it." Alya told him. Marinette's eyes went wide. She turned to look at Alya.

"Alya!" Marinette said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Woah, Marinette, it's okay! I think it's really nice that you think of me that way." Adrien reassured her.

"Really? You don't find it weird or disturbing or kind of creepish or-" Marinette rambled before Adrien pulled in close to whisper something in her ear.

"I was the same way when it came to Ladybug before I met you, remember?" Marinette gasped. She began whispering.

"Wait, before? You don't think that-" Marinette questioned.

"No, no, you don't understand. Now I think of you that way too." Adrien smiled as he whispered to her.

"Ooooooohhhhh." Marinette said as she began to understand. She then thought about what he said some more and found it extremely sweet of him. "Awwwww!" Marinette pulled back as she placed her hands on her heart.

"Okay guys, we should give the two lovebirds their privacy. Let's go." Alix said. The girls made their way to the door before Alya stopped to turn towards Marinette.

"Hey, I'm happy for you two." Alya told Marinette and Adrien with a smile. Adrien put his arm around Marinette.

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette said to her as she took her hand and placed it on Adrien's hand caressing her shoulder.

"Yeah, we appreciate it." Adrien added. Alya nodded before walking through the door and down the steps, closing the door behind her. Adrien turned his head to look at Marinette.

"Well, they were...thrilled...I think." Adrien chuckled. Marinette laughed along with him.

"No kidding. I was expecting that response out of them. I wasn't expecting you to come over though. Is everything okay?" Marinette asked as they both walked over to her pink and white polka-dot fainting couch and sat down to talk, letting go of each other.

"Oh, don't worry! Everything's fine! And yeah, sorry about that. I should've given you a heads up." Adrien told her.

"Pfft, it's fine. I didn't mind the surprise. So did you just come to see me or…" Marinette wondered, hoping him wanting to see her was one of the reasons he came over.

"Well, that's one reason, actually." Adrien told her before hesitating to speak. Marinette noticed that there's something he was having a hard time telling her about. She knew he wasn't keeping a secret because he's like an open book. She began to feel as if something was actually wrong though.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Marinette said as she took her hand and put it on his shoulder. Adrien gripped his knees tightly as if he was nervous to say why he came to see her. He then lifted his head, gained a little confidence, and turned to face her.

"Marinette, father wanted me to invite you over for...um...for dinner." Adrien told her with an awkward smile on his face. Marinette stared at him with a confused look.

"Adrien, I don't understand what the problem is." Marinette said.

"The only people he ever invites over are involved in his business or people that tutor me. He's never invited friends or even family over." Adrien explained to her. It didn't help her understand any more than she did before.

"I'm still kind of lost here. I thought you would be happy that your dad's getting out of his comfort zone?" Marinette said. Adrien took a breath.

"I'm just...worried. You're the first girl I've ever dated and...I just don't know how he's going to handle it. With my mom gone and all he-" Adrien's voice cracked. Marinette gently placed her hand on his leg. "He might be a bit tough on us."

"You know, if he does get tough on us, I have a feeling it would be out of love. I mean, sure, he's not good at expressing it. I'm sure he's doing it for good reason." Marinette reassured him. Tikki suddenly came out of hiding.

"Yeah, Adrien. I'm sure your father has a good explanation for his behavior." Tikki told him before Plagg came out of Adrien's shirt pocket.

"Oh please, have you seen his dad? He's as emotional as a stone but like...not a good one.." Plagg added. Marinette put her hands on her hips as Adrien looked down to the ground.

"Plagg!" Marinette exclaimed. She took her fingers, pointed at him, and pretended to zip her lips. "Look I've met your father. Sure, he can be tough sometimes with not letting you out of the house and all that but I'm sure it's because he loves you. I mean, remember when he hugged you at the fashion show? Or when he watched that movie we, well, almost saw in the theaters together? There was even one time when I was Ladybug that we were looking at pictures of you. He said, 'Isn't he perfect?' and I was like, 'Yeaaahhh.'" Marinette said as he started to zone out. Adrien giggled quietly, finding Marinette adorable at that moment. Marinette hearing him chuckling, brought herself back to the conversation at hand. She cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I really think your father means everything he does out of love and compassion. He wants to keep you safe and out of harm's way."

"Yeah, I know he loves me. I have no doubt. Just promise me you won't take anything he says or does personally, okay?" Adrien asked her.

"Pfft, oh please! When do I _ever_ take anything personally?" Marinette asked him. Adrien gazed at her with that 'are you kidding me' look as Plagg shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, but...really?" Tikki said with crossed arms. Marinette's eyes moved all over the room, avoiding to look at them, She drooped her whole body, letting out a large breath.

"Okay, fine. I do take some things personally-" Marinette said before being interrupted.

"Some?" Plagg questioned her. Marinette glared at Plagg.

"Alright, most things!" Marinette brought a smile on her face. "I'm going to be okay this time though! Don't worry about me, okay?" Marinette reassured him as Adrien gazed at her bluebell eyes for a moment. He could sense a good bit of confidence flowing through her. He nodded his head and placed a hand on her leg.

"Okay, I trust you." Adrien said to her.

"Okay, so when is it?" Marinette asked him.

"Oh, it's tonight." Adrien told her. Marinette stared blankly at him.

"What!?" Marinette said before getting up and running to her closet. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Adrien stared and watched, seeing tons of clothing fling out of the closet.

"Uh...Marinette?" Adrien said as he got up and slowly walked over to the closet, avoiding the clothes being thrown out of it. Marinette's head peeked out from inside.

"It's 3 PM! Doesn't your father understand the meaning of a 'heads up'?" Marinette said before going back in her closet.

"I don't understand." Adrien said. Marinette slowly peeked her head out of the closet again.

"You don't know how long it takes for girls to get ready do you?" Marinette asked him.

"Um...10 minutes?" Adrien guessed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not even close! I need to look my best!" Marinette explained.

"But there's nothing wrong with the way you look right now. What's the problem?" Adrien asked, confused. A peach shirt landed on his head. He took a finger and raised it up so he could see.

"I have to make a good first impression! This is Gabriel Agreste we're talking about. Your father! If I'm not wearing the right outfit, I am doomed to be mocked in the eyes of one of the most famous fashion designers in all of Paris!" Marinette told him as she held a white blouse to her body.

"You said you wouldn't take anything my father said or did personally." Adrien reminded her.

"Oh...I thought you meant...like...if he said something bad about my personality or my actions." Marinette replied as she scratched her head. Adrien let out a sigh as he facepalmed.

"Marinette…" Adrien said in disappointment.

"Hey, I'm fine." Marinette responded as she closed the door to her closet for privacy. She continued to talk as she ..as long as I'm wearing a tasteful outfit I'm safe." Marinette said as she opened the door to her closet. She came out wearing a striped black and white blouse and black leather pants. On her feet were white sandals. On her neck bore a silver necklace with faux diamonds. Adrien stared at her new apparel, mouth gaped.

"Woah, Marinette! You look incredible! Why don't you wear that more often?" He asked her with a smile.

"Oh! I uh...I made this." Marinette told him, a little ashamed.

"It's true. She did. It took her weeks to finish it. Lots of sleepless nights for her…as well as for me." Tikki added.

"Well, I think my father is going to love your outfit, especially since you are the one that created it. He loved the hat you made me so I'm sure he'll love this!" Adrien told her. Marinette stood there, doubtful.

"You sure? I thought that the shirt could have used more color or maybe the pants could have been capris or-" Marinette said as she pointed to different spots on her clothing. Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from talking

"Marinette, I'm telling you, it looks great." Adrien said. Marinette gave him a soft smile.

"Wait, I'm not done though. I still need to brush my hair, put on some makeup, maybe brush my teeth one more time and then make sure I-"

"How long is that going to take?" Adrien asked, a little worried she might take too long.

"Adrien, I told you. Girls need to take their time. If you want, I have Mecha Strike IV on my computer." Marinette said as she pointed to her computer and two controllers in front of it. Adrien turned his head, seeing the title shine brightly on the screen. His face filled with joy as he ran over to the computer like a little kid. He picked up one of the controllers, sat in Marinette's pink chair and began playing as Marinette walked into the bathroom, continuing to get ready. Plagg flew over to Adrien and floated on top of the other controller.

"I have a wager. If I win, I get two whole wheels of camembert." Plagg said to him.

"You're on." Adrien said, determined that he would beat Plagg no problem.

An hour passed. Adrien beat Plagg yet again in another match.

"Listen, I wasn't ready for that one. How about best 2 out of 183." Plagg said, even though he was beginning to realize that he was way past beaten.

"Plagg, I think it's time to give up." Adrien said as he checked the time on his phone. He got up and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking on it.

"Hey, Marinette? I don't think my dad wants us to be late so...are you ready yet?" Adrien asked her. The door opened, slamming right in his face. He fell to the ground, rubbing his forehead. "Ow!" Adrien said before looking up, seeing Marinette in front of him with a touch of makeup and hair down, resting gracefully on her shoulders. It was the first time Adrien had ever seen Marinette without her hair up so he couldn't help but stare.

"You look incredible, Marinette...wait, I mean, I already said that but still." Adrien said, chuckling. Marinette looked at her attire and looked back at Adrien.

"Thank you." Marinette said, letting out a small chuckle. They stood for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes. Plagg and Tikki slowly floated up to their eye level, waiting for them to break eye contact. Plagg couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey, I don't know about you two but I want to see what's for dinner." Plagg said. "There might be a cheese platter that I don't want to miss." He added as he rubbed his hands together. Marinette and Adrien brought their focus back and chuckled as they looked down at their feet. Adrien looked back up and held an arm out for Marinette to hold.

"Shall we, m'lady?" Adrien asked her as Marinette glanced at his free arm. Marinette took his arm in her grasp.

"We shall." Marinette replied before walking with Adrien to the hatch door and down the steps. Tikki and Plagg followed, hiding in their pockets.

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!**


	2. How Disastrous Can This Get?

**READ TIME FOR THE TRUTH AND WATCH ALL OF SEASON 2 BEFORE READING THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How Disastrous Can This Get?**

"So how about this! I come in and say, 'How do you do this fine night, Mr. Agreste? Or wait, how about good evening because you know, something simple. Oh, or I can say, G'day govna so I can sound like I'm smart?" Marinette said, brainstorming some greetings.

"Or you could say a simple hello? Just be yourself, Marinette." Adrien chuckled. Marinette and Adrien came up to Agreste manor. Adrien's used to seeing the tall white building he calls home. However, the fact that he was about to go through something fairly new scared him a bit. Dark clouds began to come over the mansion as if a thunderstorm was about to rain over Paris. It just screamed that they were in for a weird night. Adrien turned his head to Marinette, seeing her swallow her own spit in fear.

"So...you ready?" He asked her. Marinette took a breath, about to speak until a camera came up above them.

"AH!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"Adrien, your father is waiting for you in the entryway." Nathalie said through the camera's speakers. Adrien and Marinette blankly stared at it.

"Thanks Nathalie." Adrien chuckled nervously. The gate began to open, allowing them to enter. They turned their heads to look at each other. Fear showed in their eyes. "Let's um...head in, I guess." He told her before walking with Marinette through the gateway into the property. "Huh…" Adrien uttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just realized this is the first time you're going into my house without the costume." He said.

"Actually, it's not the first time. I might have confronted your dad on multiple occasions." She told him. Adrien gasped.

"Wait, when was that?" Adrien asked her.

"Oh uh...remember the book you found in your dad's safe?" Marinette asked him. Adrien nodded. "Well, I heard from Chloe that you weren't coming back to school because you 'lost' the book. The truth is I had it because Lila stole it so I took it back and...well I gave it back to your father and convinced him to let you come back to school." Marinette explained with a smile. Adrien was touched by what she did.

"Ohhhh! I was wondering how he got the book back. That's so thoughtful of you!" Adrien replied before taking her hand. She looked down at his hand grasping hers before looking back up to face him, biting her lip. "We got this, Marinette." He told her. She nodded with confidence before walking towards the large doors, leading to the tall entryway. They walked into the mansion, looking up at the brightly lit chandelier above them. They could smell foods of all kinds; meats, pastries, and many more delectable meals. Everything in the house looked newly cleaned and polished, making the mansion look as pristine as a royal palace.

"It looks like the maids worked hard today." Adrien said. Marinette turned to look at him.

"I cannot believe your family has maids." She told him. Adrien shrugged.

"Well, I don't exactly agree with maids but-" Adrien replied before being interrupted by a tall man walking down the stairs.

"Hello, Adrien...Marinette, it's a pleasure to see you." Gabriel said. Marinette and Adrien looked up, watching him take his time.

"Hi, father." Adrien said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, good sir." Marinette said. She began to curtsy before Adrien gently elbowed her, begging her not to do that. She froze and stood up, stiff as a bone. Gabriel took a second, noticing her well-made outfit.

"The apparel you're wearing is very tasteful, Marinette. I wouldn't expect anything more from the girl who made Adrien's hat for the charity campaign." He told Marinette as she looked at her outfit for a second with a smile.

"Wow. thank you, sir!" Marinette replied.

"May I ask where you found it?" Gabriel asked sternly. Adrien decided to get into the conversation.

"She actually made it, father."

"Well I must say, I am impressed, Marinette. You're going to make a fine fashion designer someday." Gabriel said, nodding. Marinette couldn't believe that Gabriel said that to her. Hearing those words from a world-renown fashion designer was a dream come true. She was living her best life at the moment. To the left of them, the dining room door opened to reveal a butler.

"Dinner is ready, sir." He told them. Gabriel, without saying anything, walked towards the door. Marinette began to follow until Adrien gently grabbed her shoulder, slowing her down a little

"Did you really almost curtsy?" Adrien asked her, kind of amused as they walked over to the door.

"Zip it." Marinette chuckled. Adrien rolled his eyes, amused before going through the door with her, revealing a long table. In the middle of it revealed a cornucopia dressed in Swarovski crystals. It was glistening so much that Marinette squinted. In the cornucopia lay faux fruit and flowers in colors of purple, green, and a cream white. Marinette had to hand it to the person who made it. They really know how to make something so simple look so beautiful.

Adrien pulled a chair out for Marinette; one that wasn't next to Gabriel, just to make her feel a little less nervous. Once he pushed in her chair he sat in between her and Gabriel. Marinette noticed Gabriel watching Adrien's moves carefully, almost as if he was making sure Marinette was being treated like a princess. Gabriel sat down and looked at the two of them.

"My chefs prepared the most exquisite food we have here so I hope you find it to your taste." Gabriel told Marinette. Adrien has had all of this before so there was no reason for his father to tell him. Three butlers came around with covered dishes, placing them in front of the three of them along with a glass of water. Marinette was very eager to lift the cover off of it. She reached her hand out before Adrien took his hand and gently grabbed hers, pushing it down to her lap. He smiled and shook his head, hinting for Marinette to wait.

They lifted the covers, revealing plates filled with different types of food; bluefin tuna, wagyu beef, a side of la bonnotte potatoes, and other things that Marinette couldn't name. Marinette had never seen so much food in front of her face before. To think it was all just for the three of them made her a little bit dizzy. She looked around, feeling like one of the luckiest girls in the world. Something suddenly caught her eye; caviar. When in her life has she ever seen caviar?!

"Caviar...Adrien that's caviar!" Marinette whispered loudly as she grabbed his arm, hopping in her seat. Seeing caviar on her plate made her feel like royalty. Adrien nodded.

"Yeah, dad has it every month for dinner. I don't like it that much but you can give it a try."

"Did you say...every month? Wow. You guys _are_ rich." Marinette said quietly, trying to make sure Gabriel didn't hear. Adrien watched Marinette take a spoonful of the caviar and put it in her mouth. She was amazed by the taste of it. She didn't have to say anything for Adrien to know that she loved it. He took the caviar off his plate and put it on hers.

"Mmm...thanks!" Marinette said with a mouth full of food.

"Um, Marinette? You're supposed to put that on top of bread." Adrien told her. Marinette stopped chewing, looking like a chipmunk with her cheeks stuffed with food. She noticed Gabriel looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She was starting to realize how un-ladylike she was being at the moment. She took a drink of her water and swallowed the caviar before taking her napkin and delicately patting her mouth dry. She cleared her throat.

"So uh...Mr. Agreste-" Marinette said.

"Please, call me Gabriel. We don't have to be too formal now, do we?" Gabriel said as he began cutting the chicken on his plate. Adrien thought it was weird that his father was telling Marinette to call him by his first name. He never tells anyone to do that.

"Sorry, Mr A-" Marinette cleared her throat once again. "I mean, Gabriel...sorry I just never thought I would be calling you by your first na-" Marinette looked at Adrien, seeing him biting his lip. That was a hint that she should move on to another topic. She gently placed her hands on the table before picking up her fork and knife. "So, anything new in the fashion industry?" Marinette asked as she cut a pea from her table. The knife completely missed the pea and it flew right off of her plate, rolling onto the floor. She gave the pea a blank stare, slowly moving her eyes to Gabriel, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. He drank a bit of water.

"No. Other than getting a request to design a piece for Jagged Stone, not much."

"You're designing a piece for Jagged Stone? That's awesome!"

"You believe creating clothing for a man with an appalling taste in music is, as you say...awesome?"

"Well, I...um." Marinette said, finding this whole dinner so uncomfortable. She had no idea what to talk about other than fashion. Plus, the fact that Adrien's father hates Jagged Stone's music really takes the cake. Gabriel is very secretive so she didn't know much about him other than the fact that he's a fashion designer and...well...that he doesn't like Jagged Stone's music. She tried to say something, hoping that Adrien would get into the conversation and help her out. She opened her mouth to speak.

"So, father…" Adrien began saying. Marinette gave a very quiet sigh of relief.

"How are your grades, son? I trust that you are doing well in your studies." Gabriel said, interrupting him. Adrien's face turned sour. Marinette couldn't believe that he doesn't let his own son talk. It's only fair for a father to bond with his son and hear him out at least. Adrien let out a sigh and looked down.

"They're good." Adrien said sadly.

"Good." Gabriel replied. Marinette couldn't believe how awful this dinner was going. It didn't even feel like dinner at all. It felt like a business meeting.

* * *

Time went by...and the dinner was still awkward. Gabriel turned his head to Marinette.

"So what are your intentions with my son?" Gabriel asked Marinette. Adrien started choking on his water. Marinette stared at him blankly.

"My...intentions?" Marinette questioned him.

"That is what I asked." Gabriel said.

"Well, I was thinking of talking with you about the dowry after dessert." Marinette said. Adrien spit out his tuna and quickly looked over at her as his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Gabriel stopped drinking his water midway and glared. Marinette's joke didn't work in the least. "Heh...that was...that was a joke." She said as she blushed, a little embarrassed.

"I don't find meddling with my son humorous, Miss. Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel said to her. Marinette began waving her hands about.

"I don't either, sir, I was just kidding." Marinette told him. He continued to glare at her, not finding her funny at all.

"I don't take that as a joke. I feel that with you being the reason that my son was akumatized, you might not have my son's best interests in mind."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Marinette asked a bit aggressively. Gabriel didn't even answer back. He glared at Marinette strongly as he stood up out of his chair. Marinette did the same. Adrien sat there looking back and forth at the two of them, scared of what was going to come out of this.

"I care more about your son than you think you know. Plus, you know I didn't mean for Adrien to get akumatized."

"I agree with her, father. You're being unfair." Adrien added as he stood up with them.

"I need to guarantee that my son won't get hurt again. He could have gotten killed." Gabriel said with a stern look.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't be automatically assuming that I'm going to hurt Adrien again. Besides, I didn't mean to-" Marinette explained quite forcefully, defending herself. Gabriel scowled at her. Adrien was to the point of having a panic attack. He didn't like to see his father and girlfriend fight like this. Gabriel interrupted her.

"Then would you mind telling me what you did to upset my son and get him akumatized?" Gabriel asked her. Marinette grew silent. She had to keep that a secret. If she told him, it could lead to something disastrous, even though the dinner so far had turned into exactly that. She prepared herself.

"I...can't say." Marinette stated. Gabriel growled, wanting to know why she would keep the reason why Adrien was hurt from his own father. He grew even more furious by the second.

"How dare you keep that a secret from me! He's my son!" Gabriel exclaimed. Adrien was about to lose it.

"Father, it doesn't matter. I'm fine now. Let's just forget about it, please?" Adrien said calmly, trying to keep his cool.

"No, Adrien. It seems as if your 'girlfriend' here wants to be secretive. I will not allow it!" Gabriel said, glaring at an angered Marinette.

"Adrien's allowed to keep secrets! He's allowed to live a life of his own too, considering you don't let him live one at all!" Marinette yelled, not even caring about what she was saying anymore. Gabriel had taken it too far. Adrien stared at Marinette, seeing a whole new side of her come out. He never thought she'd say something so straight forward.

"How dare you...I am trying to keep him safe!" Gabriel growled, loudly.

"And when he goes to school one day and is in a situation he doesn't know how to handle because you sheltered him so much, who's fault will it be then?!" Marinette replied. Adrien couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the chair underneath him and slammed it onto the table, making the entire room grow silent.

"Can this all stop?!" Adrien screamed as he slammed the table with clenched fists. The chefs and butlers came in from the kitchen, wondering what just happened. Adrien's breath was heavy. His blood was boiling. He knew the dinner would be weird, but he never had expected it to get this heated so fast. "I just wanted a normal dinner! Is that too much to ask? Why can't you be kind instead of treating everyone like they're never good enough for your acceptance!? Why can't you just be a normal father for once!?" Gabriel and Marinette stared at Adrien, filled with rage. Tears were about to come down his face before he ran out, crying. As he ran out, Gabriel turned to face Marinette again. Marinette scowled at him. She ran the same direction, trying her hardest to catch up to Adrien. Gabriel watched her run out, wondering if he was part of the reason that Adrien was upset this whole time.

"_Why can't you just be a normal father for once!?"_

Gabriel thought of that sentence in his head. He began pondering his intentions for Adrien. Was he being too hard on him? He never considered the fact that Adrien wasn't living the life _he_ wanted. Adrien's pointed it out to him many times. Had he listened though? Nathalie came over to him.

"Sir?" Nathalie said, wondering if he was okay.

"Get out…" Gabriel said quietly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't hear what you-" Nathalie added.

"I said get out! All of you!" Gabriel screamed at the top of his lungs as took a plate and threw it towards the waiters and waitresses. They all ducked their heads avoiding the plate before it hit the wall, breaking. Everyone hurried out of the dining room before he sat back down in his chair, placing his face into his palms, ashamed at what just transpired. His breath was heavy and he was on the verge of tears. He regretted everything that just happened.

* * *

"Adrien?" Marinette called out. She had no idea where he ran off to, considering how gigantic his home is. She kept walking around, looking in every corner and crevice of every room. She stepped into a room, seeing the artwork of a woman on the wall. It must have been about 15 or so feet tall. "Is this...his mom?"

"Yes." Adrien said from the other side of the room. Marinette turned, hearing his voice. He was sitting on the floor near a window, completely distraught. She hesitated for a moment before walking over to him.

"Um...Adrien...I-" Marinette said, a little scared to speak. Adrien raised his hand up, stopping her from talking. She gasped, worried that he was going to yell at her.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you." Adrien said.

"Oh." Marinette replied, absolutely relieved.

"It's just my father. He doesn't know when to stop talking. He had no right to treat you that way." He groaned. Marinette walked over and sat next to him, close to where she could comfort him.

"Agreed. I still think he loves you and all, but there's a fine line." Marinette explained.

"I just…" Adrien took a breath. "I remember when things were better when my mom was still around." Adrien said as he rested his head on his knees, sighing. "My dad wasn't like this a year ago. He was a much better person...a happier person, especially." Marinette stayed silent, letting him get out all of his emotions. Adrien got up before walking over to the artwork of his mother. He bit his lip, trying to hold the tears in. "I want mom back." Adrien said under his breath with a shaky voice. Marinette walked over to him. She reached her arms out, offering a hug to him. He quickly took it, holding her tight.

"I'm sorry all this happened. Maybe I, uh...shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't say sorry. I've been too afraid to say something because well...he's my father. He's always had this feeling of superiority. He needed to hear the truth for once in his life. " Adrien said before Plagg came out of his shirt pocket.

"Yeah, your dad was being really immature. He didn't even let you have dessert yet!" Plagg said.

"Plagg, that's not helping." Tikki said as she peeked out of Marinette's purse.

"Fine! Then we'll talk about how there was no camembert. I was expecting more out of a millionaire." Plagg replied before Tikki turned to Marinette and Adrien.

"I don't even know why I'm surprised." Tikki told them. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and smiled, amused at Plagg's stomach talking instead of his brain. As they embraced, he looked at the painting. He suddenly noticed something odd about it.

"Hey, what the…"

"What's wrong?" Marinette wondered, observing the painting herself. He began pointing to specific, small, shapes that covered the painting

"Right here...wait, and here. It's almost like these parts are pushed in. Is the painting damaged?" Adrien said, biting his lip.

"I don't know. All paintings get damaged at some point, I would think." Marinette replied.

"There's more to this painting than you think. There's a safe behind it. It's where I found that book my father's been keeping." Adrien explained to her as he looked closely at the pushed in parts of the painting. Marinette gasped.

"Oh yeah, I remembering opening this!" Plagg added.

"It was more like breaking and entering but, yeah, he opened it."

"Really? Wait, do you mean the spell book?" Marinette asked before Adrien nodded. "My question is, why would your father have that book?" Marinette wondered.

"I don't know. I mean, we ruled out my father being Hawkmoth." Adrien said.

"Yeah, because he was turned into the Collector. So...what can it be then?" Marinette asked. Tikki went closer to the painting and examined the pushed in parts of the painting.

"The painting isn't damaged." Tikki said to them.

"Huh?" They all responded.

"They're buttons! I think you're supposed to push them in all at once." Tikki said, taking out a pipe from out of nowhere and blowing into it. "It's elementary, dear Watson." Bubbles came out of it. Marinette blankly stared. "Um...wrong time?...okay." Tikki said as she made the pipe disappear. Tikki moved out of the way. Adrien came closer to the painting. He thought for a moment, then took his fingers and pushed the four damaged areas of the painting. Marinette and Adrien suddenly heard gears turning. The floor suddenly started to descend underneath them. They both gasped, looking beneath them. Adrien and Marinette suddenly grabbed a hold of each other. They started going through a lit up tunnel system. It was pretty tight.

"Um, Adrien?" Marinette poked him.

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever mention that I'm slightly claustrophobic?" Marinette said as she dug her face into his shoulder, not wanting to look around her and make her claustrophobia worse. They continued to descend before they stopped. A glass barrier formed around them. They were suddenly moving backwards.

"Huh..." Tikki said

"Well, this screams Charlie and the Chocolate Factory now, doesn't it?" Plagg said.

"How do you know about that movie?" Adrien asked him.

"Listen, I've lived for thousands of years. I've seen more entertainment than you ever will in your lifetime." Plagg told them. They were suddenly halted. The platform began moving back up, lifting for a minute until they were brought to a large room, filled with white butterflies.

"Where are we?" Marinette asked.

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!**


End file.
